The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of consumer devices to be available that are very flexible and relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications even when away from a traditional computer. One useful application is the providing of location-based services using a position-locating module to determine when a user crosses a boundary or is near a place of interest.
However, as electronic devices are used for more purposes, battery power is increasingly important. As such, conserving battery power is a key challenge that is faced by all parties in the mobile electronic devices sector.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.